Nikah Muda
by Yumeiko21 Fumasaki
Summary: Tenten tiba-tiba didatangi oleh Neji yang mengaku tiga bulan lagi akan melamarnya!/"Jodoh itu memang datang dengan cara yang misterius dan tak terduga, Ten."/"Wanita itu dinikahi karena perkara agamanya, maka akan beruntung. Hadits riwayat Bukhari dan Muslim"/SPESIAL RAMADHAN!/DLDR/ONESHOOT.


Angin yang berhembus sore itu membawa remah daun-daun kering bertebaran di udara, merusak pandangan beberapa orang karena serpihan abu yang masuk tak diundang kedalam mata. Sore yang berdebu dan terik itu, sekumpulan remaja putri sedang duduk melingkar di beranda aula serbaguna, tampak salahsatu dari mereka merupakan patokan fokus dari yang lainnya. Mereka adalah mahasiswi universitas Hi yang sedang berkumpul untuk _sharing_ ringan mengenai akidah dan akhlak, kumpul rutin yang dilakukan seminggu sekali guna bina keakraban dan menyambung silaturrahim serta memperluas wawasan keagamaan antar mahasiswa beda fakultas tersebut.

Mereka tampak fokus mendengarkan pemateri, tak heran sebab tema yang dibahas minggu ini ialah perihal "Nikah Muda". Bagaimana para _akhwat_ tidak tertarik jika semua pembahasan tentang menikah memang akan selalu membuat mereka hanyut terbawa perasaan. Tak terkecuali gadis dengan _khimar_ cokelat muda yang tampak fokus mendengarkan, Tenten namanya. Ia adalah mahasiswi biologi fakulas MIPA, yang saat ini sedang memasuki semester tua, semester delapan. Bayangan mengenai skripsi dan sidang mulai menggerayangi kepalanya tiap kali ia sedang dalam waktu luang, seolah pikirannya menegur bahwa tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bersantai.

"...Ada banyak keuntungan dari nikah muda, namun yang paling utama kita haruslah mempersiapkan mental kita, pengetahuan agama dan akhlak kita untuk kelak dapat menghormati _ikhwan_ yang akan menjadi suami kita. Mengapa banyak terjadi kesalahan dalam rumah tangga bagi muda-mudi yang menikah lebih dini? Itu karena mereka belum mematangkan bekal untuk membangun bahtera rumahtangga. Padahal menikah itu perihal yang cukup berat. Sebelum menikah, terutama menikah muda, mantapkan diri dan niat. Siapkah kita untuk menyerahkan diri kita sepenuhnya menjadi seorang istri? Siapkah kita untuk memikul tanggungjawab sebagai tulang rusuk disaat teman-teman seumuran kita masih bebas bermain-main diluar sana? Nikah muda memang terlihat menggiurkan, menjauhkan diri dari dosa, tinggal bersama pasangan, melakukan aktivitas bersama, mau jatuh cinta, mau baper, mau romantisan semuanya sudah halal. Namun juga bukan perkara mudah, siapkan diri sebaik-baiknya, sematang-matangnya. Menikah bukan perihal kesenangannya saja, menikah itu memanen pahala, menyempurnakan agama, dengan ia surga akan lebih dekat untuk diraih."

Masih didalam inti diskusi, tiba-tiba tiga orang pemuda menghampiri gerombolan remaja putri tersebut. Dengan tidak mengurangi sopan santun dan tidak menatap dengan berlebihan tentunya, mereka mulai mengutarakan maksud dan tujuan menginterupsi kegiatan pengajian yang sedang dilakoni oleh para muslimah tersebut.

" _Assalamualaikum_." Sapa salah satu dari ketiga pemuda tersebut.

Usai menjawab salam, perempuan-perempuan yang awalnya duduk melingkar itu mulai merubah formasi menjadi berbaris, dan memperhatikan ketiga orang pemuda yang datang tersebut.

Pemuda-pemuda itu begitu rapi, bersih, dan berpenampilan _syar'i_ , menjadikan adem hati siapa saja yang memandangnya. Tutur katanya sopan, dan mereka selalu menjaga pandangannya terhadap _akhwat_ yang ada disana. Senyum selalu terulas dibibir mereka, dan wajahnya sangat ramah.

Samui, yang merupakan _akhwat_ senior sekaligus kakak tingkat yang sering menjadi pemateri dalam pengajian mereka, tersenyum kepada ketiga pemuda itu dan menyambut mereka.

"Kita sedang mengaji, apakah kalian bermaksud menambahkan materi pengajian hari ini?" tanya Samui basa-basi.

" _Afwan_ bila mengganggu teh, kami cuma sebentar saja. Mau mencari seorang _akhwat_ bernama Tenten."

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru itu tersenyum lebar kepada Samui, perawakannya mirip bule Pakistan dengan janggut pirang tipis yang menggantung di dagunya.

Tenten terperangah, untuk apa pemuda itu mencari dirinya? Kenal saja tidak, dan kenapa ia bisa tahu nama Tenten?

"Oh Tenten? Apakah kamu...?" Samui tersenyum jahil untuk menggoda pemuda itu, tapi yang digoda hanya cengar-cengir.

"Ini adik-adik kelas teteh semasa sekolah menengah atas, kami ikut organisasi rohis dan teteh sering jadi tentor yang mengisi pengajian di sekolah. Sekarang ini mereka bertiga menjadi aktivis dakwah dari kampus ke kampus, ada juga yang jadi pendakwah di sekolah-sekolah." Jelas Samui kepada para gadis yang tampaknya mengagumi pemuda-pemuda tersebut. Kemudian Samui memberitahu mana yang namanya Tenten dari kumpulan wanita-wanita tersebut.

"Saya sudah tahu, teh." Ujar seorang pemuda lagi sambil mengulum senyum ketika Samui menunjuk kearah Tenten.

"Ah teteh lupa mengenalkan, ini yang mirip bule namanya Naruto. Yang daritadi diam aja, namanya Sasuke. Terus yang cakep itu namanya Neji."

Gadis-gadis itu pada tersenyum begitu Samui mengenalkan nama-nama para _ikhwan_ yang kece tersebut.

"Saya juga sudah tahu, teh. Kak Neji itu 'kan sepupu saya." Sahut seorang gadis dengan khimar ungu muda, Hinata

"Oh iya jadi tadi maksud kedatangan kak Neji apa? Lekas diutarakan atuh."

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti kepada Neji yang disambut dengan senyum kikuk dari pemuda itu. Naruto juga tampak sumringah, tapi sepertinya yang membuat ia senyum-senyum sendiri karena disana ada Hinata yang cantik jelita. Sedangkan Sasuke cuma duduk disamping Neji, dia begitu pemalu makanya jarang berbicara.

Tenten yang duduk disebelah Hinata pun mulai menyenggol-nyenggol gadis itu, pertanda meminta kejelasan ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka datang dan mencari dirinya?

Tenten dapat mendengar pemuda itu mengucapkan _bismillah_ dengan suara kecil sebelum mengatakan,

"Maaf, _ukh_. Ini biodata saya, silakan dilihat-lihat dulu, bila berkenan nanti bisa menyampaikan melalui Hinata, lalu _Insha Allah_ tiga bulan kedepan saya akan datang kerumah dengan _mahram_ saya."

Tenten terkejut bukan main ketika tangan putih Neji menyodorkan sebuah map biru, gadis itu menerimanya dengan sungkan-sungkan. Spontan _akhwat_ yang ada disana menjadi baper, dan menyorak-nyorai Tenten dengan "cie cie" an, beberapa menyeletuk begitu beruntungnya gadis itu karena pemuda setampan Neji mau melamarnya, _sholeh_ pula. Naruto tidak tahan untuk menahan senyum lebarnya, bahkan Sasuke yang daritadi terus menunduk pun diam-diam mengulum senyum melihat sahabatnya akhirnya dapat mengutarakan niat baiknya ini. Hinata baper dan Samui tersenyum mahfum, kagum dengan Neji yang langsung _to the point_ mengutarakan niatnya untuk menghalalkan Tenten. Sementara gadis itu? Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, alhasil cuma senyum-senyum canggung dan menunduk malu-malu.

Selepas kejadian itu, pengajian dilanjutkan sampai sore, namun Tenten tidak bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi, ia sibuk memikirkan kejadian tadi, apakah benar? Gadis itu belum berani membuka map yang katanya berisi biodata Neji. Apakah ini hanya trap? Tapi tidak mungkin teman-teman sepengajiannya sampai melakukan lelucon seperti ini. Sebelumnya Tenten tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dan ini membuatnya sangat gugup, gugup karena ia bingung harus bagaimana ia memasang sikap? Apa yang mesti ia katakan pada ibunya? Apakah ia akan pulang tiba-tiba dan langsung mengatakan pada ibunya "Bu! Tenten dilamar!". Ibunya pasti akan terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Neji itu sebenarnya orang yang pemalu, Ten. Makanya ia tidak pernah mendekatimu walaupun suka padamu, sampai kamu sendiri tidak kenal dia. Terkadang kalau aku main kerumah bibi, ada beberapa siswi SMU yang datang kerumah, katanya mau dibimbing kak Neji pengajian, tapi kak Neji selalu diluar, dan sebenarnya ia menolak bimbingan ngaji dirumahnya karena siswi-siswi itu ya begitu, mereka mentel kalau mendengarkan pengajian fokusnya sama kak Neji saja bukan sama materinya."

"Lalu bagaimana, Ta? Apakah kak Neji banyak kenalan wanita?"

"Setahu ku kalau kenalan khusus tidak ada _sih._ Tapi sebatas teman kampus, teman sekolah dan sesama aktivis dakwah ada beberapa tapi tidak dekat. Kak Neji memang tidak mau terlalu mengakrabi perempuan, dia takut terjadi salah paham katanya."

"Tapi apa benar? Kak Neji sudah suka padaku sejak kita masih SMP?"

Hinata dan Tenten memang berada di sekolah yang sama ketika Menengah Pertama, namun mereka berbeda kelas, sedangkan Neji yang umurnya terpaut 4 tahun dari mereka saat itu sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Memasuki sekolah menengah atas, Hinata dan Tenten tidak lagi berada di sekolah yang sama, mereka juga sudah jarang bertukar kabar karena kesibukan rutinitas masing-masing, namun alhamdulillah ternyata kedua gadis itu dipertemukan di organisasi pengajian di universitas yang sama.

Waktu itu...

FLASHBACK

"...Seluruh siswa kelas delapan akan dibagi kedalam kelompok-kelompok untuk membuat laporan perjalanan, anggota kelompok akan digabung dari setiap kelas supaya seluruh siswa kelas delapan mengenal teman-teman satu angkatannya dan melatih jiwa kepemimpinan kalian..."

Siang itu usai pidato singkat pembekalan perjalanan dalam rangka melatih kepemimpinan siswa, Tenten dimasukkan kedalam kelompok empat, bersama teman-teman satu angkatannya yang masih tidak terlalu dikenalnya. Gadis dengan mata cokelat itu memang bisa dibilang cukup introvert, ia mengenal beberapa teman dari kelas lain, namun hanya sebatas mengetahui namanya saja, tidak lebih.

Setelah perjalanan pendidikan kepemimpinan itu selesai, setiap kelompok harus membuat laporan perjalanan dan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Hei nanti jangan pulang dulu! Hari ini kita akan mengerjakan laporan perjalanan!"

Seorang gadis yang terlihat paling bijak diantara gadis-gadis lainnya tampak meneriaki beberapa teman laki-laki nya yang terlihat acuh. Mereka duduk melingkar di halaman sekolah dan berbincang mengenai siapa yang bersedia menjadi relawan dengan mengizinkan mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumahnya.

"Sebaiknya dirumahku saja."

"Baik sekali, Hinata! Baiklah kita akan pergi kerumah Hinata!"

Dan begitulah, keputusan sepihak yang diambil oleh Ino, gadis yang dinilai paling bijak dan berjiwa pemimpin, siang itu mereka masing-masing perwakilan dari kelas delapan-satu, dua, dan tiga menuju rumah Hinata untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Gadis-gadis itu sepakat bahwa anggota kelompok yang laki-laki tidak diharuskan ikut, biar saja para perempuan yang mengerjakannya asal mereka mau membayar uang cetak dan jilid laporannya, dan Ino sudah mengancam mereka untuk memberikan uang beli gorengan sebagai upah mengerjakan tugas-tugas laporan tersebut.

Ya begitulah, Ino yang terlalu bijak.

Sesampainya di rumah Hinata, mereka bertiga aktif menguraikan hasil-hasil pengamatan selama mereka di lapangan, dan beruntungnya mereka hari itu, karena disana ada Kak Neji yang sedang datang berkunjung, tugas laporan itupun selesai hari itu juga karena dibantu Neji yang notabene nya merupakan siswa terpintar di kelasnya.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah ya teman-teman"

Hinata melambaikan tangannya kepada Ino dan Tenten, usai mengucap salam dan terimakasih, kedua gadis itu berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Ta, itu tadi temennya siapa? Yang pendiam tadi"

Neji mulai menyikut-nyikut Hinata yang masih membereskan kertas-kertas bekas laporannya. Mengingat temannya hanya ada ada dua, dan yang paling cerewet adalah Ino, sudah pasti gadis pendiam yang ditanyakan kak Neji adalah Tenten, jadi Hinata menjawab sekenanya saja.

"Ohh. itu Tenten, kak. Kenapa?"

Neji hanya tersenyum sekilas dan berlalu. Sayangnya Hinata yang masih terlalu belia belumlah memahami maksud tersembunyi dari Neji.

END (OF FLASHBACK)

Tenten tercengo sekejap, begitu saja? Cuma kejadian kecil yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ada kesannya itu bisa membuat seseorang seperti Neji menjadi suka padanya dan melamarnya?

"Serius? Begitu saja, Ta?"

"Jodoh itu memang datang dengan cara yang misterius dan tak terduga, Ten."

Tenten tersenyum malu, hatinya bingung. Apakah gadis itu sudah siap melepas masa lajangnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu belakangan ini Tenten rajin meminta pendapat dengan senior-seniornya yang sudah membangun bahtera rumah tangga lebih dulu, gadis itu pun banyak menerima pendapat yang berbeda dan begitu terbuka, yang menginspirasi. Lalu Tenten mendatangi salah satu senior yang paling dekat dengannya semasa gadis itu masih di semester empat lalu, Temari namanya, kakak senior yang sudah dua tahun lebih menikah dengan seorang Ustadz Muda.

"Waktu itu ada 4 orang yang melamar teteh. Satu adalah teman sekelas, satu adalah teman satu organisasi, satu adalah dosen matakuliah agama Islam, dan satunya lagi teteh tidak kenal. Kamu tahu teteh pilih yang mana?"

Tenten menggeleng penasaran.

"Teteh sudah mengenal baik kedua teman dan satu orang dosen teteh itu, sudah tahu seluk beluk mereka, lalu teteh pilih orang yang tidak teteh kenal. Kenapa? Karena rasa penasaran kita terhadap orang tersebut memberikan daya tarik yang lebih besar. Teteh suka ketika mengetahui fakta baru tentang orang tersebut dari keluarganya, teteh suka mengenal orang baru, dan ketika diberitahu hal-hal umum mengenai Shikamaru, teteh merasa terpanggil, merasa seolah belum puas dengan fakta-fakta umum tersebut dan teteh ingin tahu lebih dalam, ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi, caranya dengan apa? Dengan menikah. Dengan ikatan pernikahan tersebut, munculah cinta, dan itulah yang dinamakan mencintai karena Allah. Mencintai karena telah terikat halal dengan pasangan yang didatangkan Allah. Untuk sekarang, tak apa Tenten belum mencintai dia yang melamar, mungkin masih sebatas rasa tertarik dan penasaran, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada mencintai duluan namun akhirnya malah tidak jadi."

Nasihat dari kak Temari sore itu sungguh membukakan mata hati Tenten. Yang awalnya ragu-ragu, kini gadis itu merasa percaya, bahwa Neji adalah orang yang baik, yang menjaga mereka berdua dari dosa, dan mendatangi Tenten langsung untuk melamarnya tanpa datang-datang lagi untuk melakukan modus dan gombalan. Kedua orangtua gadis itu juga merasa bahwa Neji adalah pria yang baik, setelah mereka mendengar alih-alih mengajak pacaran atau tunangan, Neji memilih langsung untuk meng _-khitbah_ Tenten dan memperkenalkan dirinya dulu melalui sebuah biodata yang ditulis dengan amat lengkap.

Tenten tidak bertanya-tanya lagi pada Hinata mengenai Neji, sebab rasa penasarannya harus dibungkus dengan rapi dulu, dan Neji sendiri lah yang kelak akan membuka bungkusan tersebut. Gadis itu hanya fokus mengerjakan skripsi nya yang hampir selesai, sebab waktunya tinggal dua bulan lagi sebelum meja hijau, dan satu bulan lagi sampai Neji datang melamarnya. Tenten tidak berpikiran buruk mengenai Neji ataupun keluarganya, terutama karena Keluarga Neji adalah pemilik salah satu pondok pesantren yang cukup terkemuka. gadis itu sudah mengetahui dari SMP bahwa keluarga Hyuga adalah keluarga orang berpendidikan dan sangat menjaga kehormatan mereka. Bilapun ada keburukan dari Neji, Hinata pastilah akan segera memberitahukannya. Melihat dari raut wajah Hinata yang selalu berseri-seri ketika membicarakan Neji membuat Tenten yakin bahwa Neji adalah pria yang baik. Manusia memang tidaklah lepas dari kekurangan, namun Tenten tahu kekurangan Neji adalah sesuatu yang tidak perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan, karena itu bukanlah kerugian yang akan melibatkan orang banyak. Dirinya sendiri pun memiliki kekurangan-kekurangan, namun ia yakin kekurangan tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang kelak akan menimbulkan kerusakan, asal mereka berdua dapat sama-sama menerima satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa akhirnya telah sampai pada waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu, kedatangan Neji beserta keluarganya disambut hangat oleh keluarga Tenten. Disana juga ada Hinata, Hanabi dan beberapa sahabat Neji yang ikut meramaikan acara tersebut.

Ayah Neji mulai menyampaikan niat baik mereka kepada Ayah Tenten, sebelum acara ini mereka telah berbincang-bincang mengenai keputusan anak gadis satu-satunya tersebut, dan Tenten meskipun belum menyelesaikan semester delapannya, ia memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran Neji.

"Sebelum itu saya ingin bertanya dulu kepada kak Neji, mengapa memilih saya?"

Tenten dengan malu-malu mengutarakan isi hatinya yang membuatnya uring-uringan ketika pertama kali Neji menyampaikan niatnya tersebut. Ya, mengapa Neji memilih dirinya?

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, hingga matanya berkedut.

"Itu karena salah satu Hadits riwayat Ibnu Majah yang menyebutkan bahwa pilihlah wanita yang bila dipandang akan menyejukkan hati, dan menentramkan qalbu. Selain itu saya juga berpegang pada Sabda Rasulullah yang menyebutkan bahwa wanita itu dinikahi karena empat perkara yaitu karena hartanya, karena keturunannya, karena kecantikannya, dan karena agamanya, maka pilihlah bagimu karena perkara agamanya, maka akan beruntung. Hadits riwayat Bukhari dan Muslim."

"Masya Allah. Sepertinya putri saya tidak salah menetapkan keputusan malam tadi, sebab ia telah mengutarakan ketersediaan pada kami, bahwa ia akan menerima lamaran nak Neji."

Seketika semua orang diruangan tersebut mengucapkan Hamdallah, bersyukur. Tenten tersenyum berseri-seri, Hinata dan Hanabi berpelukan dengan gembira, mereka tidak menyangka sepupu yang dari mereka kecil selalu mengajari perihal agama kini akan melepas masa lajangnya. Terutama Hinata, ia sangat gembira mengetahui Tenten lah yang akan menjadi bagian keluarganya, Naruto tertawa riang sambil meninju bahu Sasuke dengan gemas. Sementara Neji diam-diam mengucap syukur sebanyak-banyaknya pada Allah, tidak sia-sia pria itu melaksanakan Sholat Tahajjud hampir setiap malam setelah memberikan biodata tersebut dan menyebut nama Tenten dalam doa nya, meminta gadis itu menjadi jodohnya jika memang baik untuknya.

Sahabat Neji, Naruto dan Sasuke juga ikut bergembira bahwa diantara mereka bertiga Neji lah yang ternyata akan lebih dulu membangun rumah tangga. Diam-diam Naruto juga bertekad untuk meng- _khitbah_ Hinata enam bulan yang akan datang, pemuda bule itu telah mengutarakan niatnya pada Neji dan pemuda itu sangat mendukung niat Naruto tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke yang pemalu lebih memilih dijodohkan oleh keluarganya dengan seorang gadis yang kini masih menyelesaikan kuliah di Mesir, dan akan melangsungkan pernikahan ketika gadis itu kembali pada tahun depan.

Tanggal _walimaha_ n Neji dan Tenten telah ditentukan dan itu akan dilaksanakan dua bulan dari sekarang, mengingat bahwa semester delapan ini akan selesai dalam waktu satu bulan lagi, dan target Tenten adalah langsung wisuda tanpa revisi skripsi! Yaa semoga saja target itu tercapai sehingga pernikahan mereka tidak akan tertunda dan akhirnya akan diduluani oleh Naruto. Kita doakan saja, semoga.

END.


End file.
